


Powrót do domu

by karen0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autorka dała ten tag, Jim is a dick, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, ale ja tam za bardzo angstu nie widzę, ale kiedy on nim nie jest?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen0/pseuds/karen0
Summary: Jim wraca do swojego tygryska.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437336) by [bofurrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific). 



**Tęskniłeś za mną, tygrysku? – JM**

Sebastian gapił się na swój telefon, nic nie rozumiejąc, ponieważ to nie mogło być możliwe. Trzy lata. Trzy pierdolone lata bez żadnego znaku, a teraz to.

**Szefie? – SM**

Jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy wysyłał wiadomość i czekając na odpowiedz przygryzł swoją dłoń.

**Jesteś teraz tygryskiem kogoś innego, Moran? - JM**

Sebastian wypuścił powietrze ze świstem i zamknął oczy, przyciskając telefon do piersi. Mógł bez problemu usłyszeć głos Jima mówiącego słowa tej wiadomości. Musiał zwlekać zbyt długo z odpowiedzą, gdyż telefon zawibrował ponownie oznajmiając, że dostał kolejną wiadomość.

**Jestem w domu, Sebastian. Przyjdź i daj tatusiowi całusa na dzień dobry. – JM**

Sebastian upuścił telefon i potykając się o schody dopadł do drzwi i otworzył je drżącymi dłońmi. Przez chwilę nie robił nic tylko się gapił.

Jim stał wyglądając tak samo, jak wtedy gdy włożył sobie do ust tą piekielną broń. Był ubrany w ten sam garnitur od Westwooda, a na jego twarzy widniał ten jego złośliwy uśmieszek. Zadbany jak zawsze, wyglądał jakby te trzy lata nie miały miejsca. Sebastian opadł na framugę drzwi ciężko oddychając. Próbował powstrzymać suchy szloch, który chciał mu się wyrwać z gardła, bo dobrze wiedział, że Jim kurwa nienawidzi słabości.

Jim tylko podniósł brew i rozłożył ramiona wyczekująco. ­

–  Trzy lata i dostaję tylko takie powitanie? – wydął wargę i pokręcił głową. – Jestem rozczarowany, zwierzaczku – zachichotał w ten sposób, który zawsze doprowadzał Morana do wściekłości.

Sebastian wyciągnął rękę i złapał Jima za marynarkę przyciągając szybko do siebie i miażdżąc ich usta razem. Ich zęby uderzały o siebie, przygryzając wargi i języki. Któryś z nich zaczął krwawić, lecz to nie miało znaczenia ponieważ pierdolony Jim Moriarty powrócił z martwych. Sebastian poczuł jak spod jego zamkniętych powiek wypłynęła łza, na szczęście nie pozwolił sobie na więcej.

Skierowali się do gabinetu Jima, zrzucając po drodze swoje ubrania. To było jedyne pomieszczenie, w którym Sebastian nie odważył się czegoś zmieniać. Zostawił tu wszystko tak jak było, kiedy Jim ostatni raz tu był, trzymając się żałosnej nadziei, iż fragment Jima zostanie z nim na zawsze. 

 To nie miało teraz znaczenia, gdyż Jim zrzucił wszystko ze swojego biurka jednym machnięciem. Sebastian złapał ciało swojego szefa i posadził go na biurku, pozwalając by biodra Jima otarły się o jego własne, gdy pochylił się nad nim i zaczął całować jego szczękę i szyję. Jim zajęczał, wyginając plecy i przyciskając swoje biodra jeszcze bardziej do bioder swojego zabójcy.

Ocierali się o siebie nie przejmując się tym, że pewnie żaden z nich nie wytrzyma już długo. Jim ugryzł ramię Sebastiana przyspieszając tarcie pomiędzy ich ciałami. Moran jęknął znajdując się na krawędzi tak samo jak Jim, by po chwili pogrążyć się w błogiej rozkoszy.

Obaj leżeli na biurku jeszcze przez chwilę, próbując złapać oddech. Po chwili Jim szturchnął ramię kochanka dając znać by się ruszył, samemu siadając na krawędzi biurka ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

–  Opłakiwałeś mnie, prawda? Głupiutkie zwierzątko – zachichotał, zerkając chytrze w zaczerwienione oczy Morana.

Sebastian wyprostował się i uderzył swojego szefa w szczękę.


End file.
